


1. On Their Knees

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Based around the 'Perfect Ending', Family, Fluff, Gen, Hank is a proud dad, Kinda Hurt/Comfort/Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: After the revolution, Connor meets with Hank. They discuss their plans for the future, and Connor suddenly fears being alone.





	1. On Their Knees

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based around the ‘perfect ending’

Hank shifted nervously as he waited outside the Chicken Feed. He’d messaged Connor after news of the revolution settled down with the hopes of meeting with Connor again and proposing something to him. Whether Connor came or not was up to him. He knew anyone else who knew him would ditch him if given the chance.

Although, Hank couldn’t help but feel proud of Connor. He’d grown so much since he first met him; Evolved from a robot to a human. He confirmed Hank’s suspicions that they’d been fighting for the wrong side at the start.

He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, and was grateful to see Connor approach him, stopping a few feet away. Hank smiled at him, hoping it conveyed his pride for the android. Connor smiled back.

That was it, he couldn’t hold back.

Hank moved forward, putting his hand on Connor’s shoulder and pulling the android to his chest. Connor returned the embrace, burying his face in Hank’s shoulder. It felt… safe. Warm. And if he’d learned anything from the Traci’s, he felt that maybe… this was… love?

“I’m fucking proud of you, Connor, you fucking know that?” Hank tried not to choke on the raw emotion. “I went to nearest bar to watch the news, when you were walkin’ down the streets with all those androids? I couldn’t stop grinning, I must have looked like a fucking idiot.”

“I must thank you, Lieutenant, for everything you have done for me, and for the deviants.” Connor pulled away. “Without you, I would have been destroyed by the other Connor, perhaps before I’d accomplished my mission. You helped to make our freedom possible.”

“All my life,” Hank sighed. “I’d been hating the wrong fucking side. It’s not an androids fault that I lost my son… It was humans. I mean… Look what we’ve become.” Hank scoffed. “You’re a better man than any of us humans will ever be.”

“That means a lot, Lieutenant.”

“So… what you gonna do now?” Hank asked.

Connor froze. He hadn’t thought of that.

“I… suppose, now that androids have rights… I could apply for a job at the station.”

“Sounds good. I could use a partner.” Hank smiled. “So… where are you staying?”

“Staying?” Connor tilted his head.

“Yeah, where are you settling down to live your life?” Connor thought for a moment. Hank groaned. “Don’t tell me you don’t have a play to stay.”

“Alright, I will not tell you.”

“Damn it, Connor.” Hank muttered. “I guess that means you can’t deny my proposal.”

“Proposal?” Connor asked. Hank nodded.

“Stay with me and Sumo.”

Connor blinked, his LED flashing yellow.

“But I do not belong in your house.”

“Fuck you, Connor. Of course you fucking belong there!” Hank cried. “You’re… You’re my… my Son, okay? You’re my fucking Son.”

“But we are not biologically related.”

“Are Kara and Alice?” Hank asked. “Are Sumo and I? Are the deviants? Family isn’t fucking blood relation, Connor. Family is… it’s being with people you love.”

“I… am your family?” Connor tilted his head.

“And Sumo’s.” Hank tried to shift the attention away from himself. Connor blinked, his eyes welling suddenly as he fell to his knees. “Shit! Connor!” Hank knelt in front of him. “Connor? You okay?”

“I-I believe I am… overwhelmed…” Connor whispered, looking up at Hank. “I apologize, I hadn’t intended to-” Connor was cut off by Hank hugging him tight.

“That settles it, you’re staying with me.” Hank smiled. “It’s about time I, er… let go of Cole’s room, too. A kids gotta have their own room.”

“You cannot give me Cole’s room, it holds too much sentiment and importance to you.” Connor whispered.

“I gotta let him go, Connor…” Hank pulled away. “Besides, he’s waitin’ for me to join him someday, but not today, or anytime soon. I have another Son to look after. I… I like to think that you’re Cole’s way of looking out for me.”

Connor liked that thought too.

“Then I will stay with you, to look after you, for Cole.”


End file.
